


WWE 2014 PPV Theme Songs

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the theme music for WWE's 2014 pay-per-views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE 2014 PPV Theme Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I suppose not really a fanmix so much as a fan compilation album? Whatever. It's been years since I last did this, and I'd forgotten how time-consuming it could be, especially for those PPVs that use WWE production themes but don't bother stating which ones. -.-

**Tracks**  
We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa  
Doomsday - Nero  
Celebrate - Kid Rock  
Legacy - Eminem  
In Tim - Mark Collie  
Come With Me Now - Kongos  
Ticking Bomb - Aloe Blacc  
Money in the Bank - Jim Johnston  
Jungle (Remix) - X Ambassadors  & Jamie N Commons ft. Jay-Z  
Lights Go Out - Fozzy  
GDFR - Flo Rida ft. Sage the Gemini & Lookas  
Sunshine - The Teddybears ft. Malte Holmberg & Natalie Storm  
Night of Gold - CFO$  
Big Epic Night - Jim Johnston  
Panic Room - Theory of a Deadman  
Edge of a Revolution - Nickelback  
Born This Way - Thousand Foot Krutch

The ZIP includes artwork and all tracks, completely tagged and organized. Copy and paste the URL into a new browser tab to download. (MF seems to automatically mark anonym.to links as invalid, so I have to resort to this instead.)  
**Download (122MB)** : www.mediafire.com/download/z2to17nqf8nlns1/2014PPVTS.zip


End file.
